


Hiss

by PrettyThief



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Smut, Snakes, Trouser Snakes, Vaginal Sex, both on her head and on her body, brienne has snakes for hair, consensual non-human sex acts?, gorgon brienne, monster fucking maybe?, really there's no good way to tag this, snubes, this contains exactly what you think it does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyThief/pseuds/PrettyThief
Summary: Jaime loves Brienne. Jaime wants Brienne. Even if sheisa Gorgon. Even if the hairs on her head and on her body are actually snakes.Perhaps together, they can break Lady Stoneheart's curse.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 78
Kudos: 141
Collections: Jaime x Brienne March Madness





	Hiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Roccolinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccolinde/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Stone Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018663) by [Roccolinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roccolinde/pseuds/Roccolinde). 



> In case it is not clear, Brienne's pubic hair (and other body hair) is comprised of snakes. This fic is E-rated and intentionally does not shy away from that. Please read with caution if this is too weird for you.
> 
> Speaking of weird, this is definitely amongst the stranger fanfics I've written and it's been a blast. It's also entirely Roccolinde's fault; this is more or less a sequel to her fic [Stone Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30018663). She said she would write Gorgon!Brienne if I would write Gorgon!Brienne smut, so.... here this is. Because a Lannister pays their debts. Her fic is extremely sweet and if you've not read it, you should do so before reading this one.
> 
> Premise comes from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/medusadolorosa/status/1012755055441862661?s=21) about [this sculpture](https://mirrormaelstrom.tumblr.com/image/644349766409519104). Thanks to the fucking weirdos (affectionate) at TWL for encouraging this madness, particularly sdwolfpup and robotsdance for their sanity reads (as if any of us has any at this point) and assistance.

The snakes on Brienne’s head, Jaime expected. When she’d uncoiled the scarf from around what should have been her hair, he had been prepared for what lay underneath. He was no stranger to the tales of the woman living high in the mountains. The snakes seemed almost delicate when he reached out to them, letting them explore his hand with ticklish darts of tiny tongues.

Standing in the dimly lit room, Jaime wonders how much the snakes are truly a part of _her_ and how much they are their own beings, so he asks.

“A bit of both,” she answers shakily. When Jaime shifts his gaze back to her face, he finds that she’s closed her eyes again and her chin wobbles.

“You needn’t hide from me, Brienne.” He slides his hand into hers, stroking circles across her soft skin.

“It didn’t work.”

“I don’t mind,” he says swiftly. “Just look at me again. Please.”

“What if--”

“Trust me.”

She nods slowly and lifts her eyes back up to him. Her lips have gone white with how hard she’s pressing them together. Jaime smiles and squeezes the hand he holds. Her eyes truly _are_ astonishing and it hits him suddenly that he's the only person who's seen them since she was a girl. That he's the first thing she's trusted herself to look upon after so many years. It feels like a gift and he is determined that he will not squander it.

“Still here,” he says with a smile and he tilts up to kiss her. The snakes atop her head slide through his hair, as gentle in their touch as the fingertips Brienne cautiously presses into his ribcage. Jaime closes his eyes and pulls her closer still. He feels as though he has been waiting his entire life for this.

He nips at her lip and she pulls away. Jaime groans at the loss.

“Jaime. Wait.” She blinks her eyes, wide and dark and clearly unaccustomed to use. “You don’t have to do this.”

“Have to?" He chuckles. "There’s nothing I want more, Brienne.”

She bites her lip. “But if you're only doing this because you think that it’ll help, that … that _bedding me_ will fix me....”

“I like you as you are,” he says fondly, petting the underbelly of a snake that has stretched out to curiously poke its nose at his forehead. “Do _you_ like you as you are?”

Brienne stares up at him and it is evident from the surprise on her face that no one has ever asked her this before. He cannot fathom the depths of her loneliness, only knows he might let her turn him to stone if it meant she never has to feel another drop of it.

“No,” she says, sounding very sure of herself. “I miss seeing how the trees turn green in the spring and the rows of wheat in autumn. I miss the armory and the stables, all the children under foot and the way the stablemaster used to give me an apple when I would visit. I miss _people_. I miss--I would like to have a life.” She looks away, as if she is embarrassed. As if she is wrong to want it.

“Brienne.” Jaime tilts her chin up until she’s meeting his eyes again. “I want you. However you choose to be.”

Some emotion he cannot place flashes across her freckled face; perhaps relief. It’s gone by the time she surges forward to kiss him. He stumbles back a couple of steps, fumbles behind him and finds the back of a chair to brace himself against.

Brienne is not gentle now, and Jaime wonders if this is what she is truly like beneath the sadness. He slips his tongue into her mouth, eager to taste the passion pouring out of her, pulling her closer to him by her hips. A startled snake nips at his ear, which he would certainly have found unsettling not even a year ago. The sensation now only makes him feel closer to Brienne, sends a jolt of pleasure down his spine.

He's half-hard already and he presses into her, showing her with his body just how much he wants her. How much he’s wanted her for months now. Brienne gasps into his mouth and Jaime waits for her to pull away, but she does not. Instead her hands slide down his sides, intrepid fingers skimming his abdomen beneath his shirt.

Jaime steps back and tugs his blouse over his head. Brienne’s eyes rake downward slowly and Jaime can only smile as the heat of her gaze washes over him. She may not turn him to stone, but he isn’t entirely sure she isn’t capable of making him melt onto the floor.

During the months he had spent visiting her, caring for her, Jaime would occasionally take her hand and guide her to feel the world around them. She could only remove the blindfold covering her eyes for her true love, but he could help her see in other ways until they were both certain of their feelings. Most days, he would lace their fingers together and direct her to the muzzle of his horse, and when the horse whickered happily, he would watch with growing affection as her slow smile spread across her face.

He does the same now, lacing their fingers together and bringing them up to his bare chest. Brienne does not need much more permission than this, allowing her hands to roam across the broad expanse of his body as she kisses him again. Jaime manages not to break contact as he maneuvers them toward the pallet that serves as her bed tucked away in the back of the cottage. A lantern burns on the rickety little table there, just for him he knows, and when he settles Brienne onto the edge of the bed, her snakes seem to stretch out toward the warm flame.

“Jaime. There’s--something else you must know.”

He’s kneeling at her feet, head craned up to watch the pain that glistens in her eyes. The way her forehead creases and her chin trembles ever so slightly. “Yes? You can tell me anything.” He pushes her shift up just enough to press his lips to the soft skin at the inside of her knee. “Anything.”

“Perhaps it would be best if I just showed you.”

Jaime rocks back onto his heels and allows her to stand. She’s so magnificently _tall_ from this angle, and he wonders at that too. Will she be so tall in the morning, if they sever the last bonds of her curse tonight? He meant his words to her, that he will want her and love her no matter who or what she is. But he is discovering that he quite likes how she towers over him just now. A not-small part of him hopes that her height and her breadth are _Brienne_ and not the work of the curse.

He watches with wide eyes as she takes hold of the hem of her shift and drags her hands upward, knuckles white. When the garment is gone and Brienne stands bare before him, Jaime notices three things right away. The first is that her nipples are quite possibly the loveliest shade of pink he has ever encountered. The second is that freckles cover her entire body like stars in the night sky. The third is that where he would expect to see tufts of hair between Brienne’s legs and under her arms, there are instead more snakes.

They’re tiny things, not even the length of one of his fingers and whip-thin, the color of sandstone. Jaime smiles, takes hold of her hand and tilts his head up until he’s searching her eyes. “I love you,” he rasps, and when she returns his smile, he tugs her back down to sit on the bed and goes to work trailing kisses along her muscular thigh.

He stops at the juncture of her legs and several curious snakes dart out to tickle his nose and lips with their impossibly tiny tongues. His entire body reacts, every hair standing on end and blood rushing to his cock. He has never felt like this before. Nothing so new and novel has ever felt so _right_ to him so quickly. But this is Brienne, a woman who had so readily given up on having more than a sad, solitary life devoid of light and color and human touch in order to protect others. It is the noblest thing he has ever heard of.

Jaime cups his hands around her bottom, urging her to move closer to him until all he can see is snakes and all he can smell is her arousal. Jaime nudges past the serpents, and they make way for him to place the flat of his tongue against her seam. Brienne tastes salty and sweet and like something otherworldly that he cannot place. He pushes between her folds, licking a long stripe from her opening to the little nub that makes her hiss through her teeth. His cock swells, straining against his trousers. The curls splayed across his forehead hang forward and her snakes comb through his hair again. They twist into his curls and pull them taught as Jaime licks and sucks Brienne’s clit. Her hands are on his shoulders, and he’s not sure if she’s holding on for her own benefit or to keep him in place. He doesn’t much care, not with the way she’s wrapping her long legs around his lower back, digging her heels in.

Jaime pulls away long enough to watch her face as he traces her opening with two fingers, waiting for her to catch his eye. When she does, her pupils are blown, hardly any blue left in them at all. While they hold one another's gaze, snakes wrap around the fingers he’s teasing her with and unmistakably tug him toward where she wants him.

“Is that … _you_?” He’s amazed; it's all so much more than he’d ever imagined it would be.

Brienne only shrugs a shoulder, a shy smile playing at the corners of her lips. It's as much of a confirmation as Jaime needs. He slowly slides two fingers into her, crooking them as he sets himself to devouring her cunt. His free hand roams across the taut plane of her abdomen until he lands upon the soft peak of a nipple. He pinches it between the knuckles of his thumb and index finger and then Brienne cries out. Her thighs tighten around Jaime's head and he picks up the speed and intensity of his tongue against her clit and his fingers beckoning inside her cunt. Her snakes are twined in his hair, pulling hard, when she comes with a guttural moan.

She goes nearly boneless, collapsing forward until her forehead rests against the top of Jaime's head where his scalp is pleasantly tender. He wraps his arms around her waist, holding her steady while she slows her breathing. His blood runs hot for her, hot enough to distract him from the serpents caressing the back of his neck and nudging at his ears.

When she has recovered, Brienne hauls him up by the arms and into the bed. She is gentler than he expects, sitting astride him with one hand resting hesitantly on the band of his trousers. Jaime lifts his hips in answer to her unasked question and Brienne’s grip tightens around the fabric in her hand.

“Is this still what you want?” he asks, covering her hand with his own.

Brienne nods and Jaime lowers his hips again, sitting up. The snakes on her head are hanging low, looking cautious, but the more fragile snakes covering her mound are excited, tongues flicking in the direction of Jaime's aching cock. He cups her cheek, thumb sweeping across the soft angle of her cheekbone. Her eyes captivate him like nothing in his life ever has.

"Yes," she says at last, a sound so small it is little more than a breath.

And then she smiles her shy smile and leans forward to kiss him so sweetly that Jaime's head spins with the intoxication of it. The hand still gripping his trousers yanks downward, skates across his ass while the other trails up his thigh. Jaime deepens the kiss, tongues sliding and crashing together. She reaches for his cock, surprising him with the surety of her grip. He groans into her mouth and thrusts once into her hand, and Jaime cannot _take_ it any longer.

Without preamble, he kicks his trousers the rest of the way off, wraps his arms around Brienne, and guides her down into the mattress.

The bed is hard and uncomfortable but Brienne's skin is soft and warm beneath him. Jaime runs his fingers lightly between her breasts, across her abdomen where the tiniest of snakes form a little trail leading to the nest of longer serpents resting atop her mound. They nip at his fingertips as he passes.

"Little devils," he mumbles with a grin before pressing his body against Brienne's, one hand sliding through the nest of snakes atop her head as he covers her mouth with his own.

His cock is hard between their stomachs and he can feel the smallest of snakes that trail down her belly flicking their tongues at it lightly, a disarmingly arousing sensation he has nothing to compare to. Brienne is unique in the world and Jaime has never wanted anything more than he wants to be inside her.

Jaime kisses her deeply, stroking her slick, swollen clit in gentle circles. He's still stroking her with his thumb when he breaks the kiss to look her in the eye. His stomach swoops as he thinks again that her eyes have opened just for him. That the unlikely love they've cultivated has saved her from a lifetime of solitude and grief. They’re creating a beginning together.

"You drive me quite mad, you know," he says with a smirk. And then he takes his cock in hand and angles himself over her hissing entrance and pushes inside just slightly.

She moans his name and digs her nails into his shoulder. Before he can push himself any further into her, Brienne's snakes begin to wrap themselves around his cock, squeezing and tugging and _gods_ he's going to come before he's even fully sheathed inside her if she doesn't stop.

"Brienne," he manages, voice strangled. "Brienne I'm not going to last if you don't let up."

"Oh." He watches a crimson blush spread across Brienne's cheeks, accentuated by the lamplight. "I didn't realize I was--sorry."

The grip on his cock loosens and Jaime chuckles, kisses the tip of her nose. "You are truly a marvel," he says, sliding carefully into her until his balls are surrounded by snakes.

He slips out again slowly, breathing ragged but heart beating in time with Brienne's. He can feel her pulse in her wrist where he's pinned it to the bed and after a few gentle strokes, Jaime uses the feel of her heartbeat as a guide to set his pace.

It's sweet, the way Brienne cradles his face with one broad, strong hand. The way the walls of her cunt clench around him with every thrust and the snakes flick their tongues against the sensitive skin of his thighs and pelvis. Jaime knows he isn't likely to last long like this, can already feel the tingling in the base of his spine and the tightening in his balls. He shifts to reach a hand between them and sets to work on Brienne's clit until she's arching her back off the bed and calling his name. She comes apart again beneath him, her cunt fluttering around his cock and Jaime allows himself to let go. He pounds almost erratically into her now and Brienne lifts her hips to meet each thrust.

In this moment she is not a fabled Gorgon; she is so much more than her snakes. More than the daughter of an old man he'd once known. More than a creature to be feared.

She is a woman. Just a woman, the same as any other.

A woman with the strongest body and most arresting blue eyes Jaime has ever seen. His eyes flick to hers and he tumbles over the edge, releasing into her in waves that curl his toes. When his body relaxes again, Jaime kisses her, slow and chaste even as his cock softens inside her. A snake stretches out to curl around his ear and Jaime pulls away with a smile.

Brianne's smile is bittersweet.

"It didn't work," she says in a small voice, watching the snake exploring the shell of Jaime's ear.

"Not yet," he corrects gently. He stretches out next to her and pulls her close. "But we can keep trying in the morning."

Brienne laughs, allows Jaime to gather her up in his arms, and his chest feels too small for how good he feels. Her breathing grows steadily more rhythmic until he's certain she is asleep and Jaime drifts off, dreaming of snakes and the freedom of clear blue skies.

**

When Jaime awakens in the morning, it is to the tickle of hair falling across his face. He blinks his eyes open and Brienne is curled up into his side, blinking sleepily up at him. It takes him a moment to register that her hair is blonde, lighter than his own. She presses a kiss to his shoulder and stretches. Her arms are as long as he remembers.

“You’re still tall,” he whispers.

Brienne lifts her brow. “I was always … big. That was never part of the curse.”

“Good,” Jaime says, pulling her on top of him. “I look forward to having you tower over me for the rest of our days.”

She rests her head on his chest and Jaime smooths his hands across the length of her back. “What do we do now?”

He smiles and reaches up a hand to run through her hair, twining it around his fingers. It’s as soft as a kiss from a serpent’s tongue. “We live, Brienne. Any life you choose.”


End file.
